1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image recording apparatus including a liquid ejection head configured to eject liquid droplets onto a recording medium, there is a problem such as ink-ejection failure including lowering of an ejection speed, non-ejection, and unevenness of an ejection direction of the liquid droplets from ejection openings from which the liquid has not been ejected for a long time. In order to restrain the ink-ejection failure, in a conventional technique, a dummy jet (i.e., a preliminary ejection) is performed on a sheet from nozzles in which the ejection has not been performed for a period equal to or longer than a predetermined length of time.